This invention relates generally to structures for carrying objects, and, more particularly, relates to an article-carrying structure adapted for binding into a conventional magazine and a method therefor.
In the field of advertising there exists a constant requirement for novel methods for effectively advertising a product or a company. In many cases, a unique and imaginative advertising tactic can greatly enhance the sales of a product.
In recent years, many commercial entities have provided promotional samples of their products as a means of marketing these products. In particular, certain cosmetic and perfume companies have published fashion magazine advertisements that include a fabric or paper swatch containing the scent of the perfume product to be marketed.
The above-noted advertising methods, however, have associated drawbacks. A campaign providing free samples of a product, for example, may be excessively expensive, and it may be difficult to distribute the sample to a specific market target group. In the case of scented fragrance advertisements, on the other hand, such advertisements have a brief effective life, limited by either the dissipation of the aromatic elements or the disposal of the magazine in which the advertisement appears.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an effective advertising device that has utility to the consumer apart from its utility as an advertising device, so that the device will remain in public use for a substantial period of time.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a device which is relatively inexpensive.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a device which is adapted to conventional binding techniques, for binding into a magazine.
Other general and specific objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.